


Sin ti nada soy

by kasomicu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dependencia, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Muerte de personaje] Ninguno entendía la apabullante ansiedad que le atravesaba al sistema al no tenerlo para él, sólo para él. Su propia imagen se desdibujaba y se hacía cenizas al no estar junto a Thor.





	Sin ti nada soy

Loki tenía la certeza de que nadie comprendía la abrumadora y asfixiante sensación de tener a Thor lejos, y muchas veces cuando lo tenía a su lado no le importaba las veces que le dijera que no, al final cambiaba de forma y conseguía engatusarlo para que lo hiciera suyo una y otra vez.

Era muy complicado, pero no le interesaba perder la identidad o humillarse un poco para conseguir algo de su atención.

Al principio no era necesario que cambiara de forma. Lo que tuvieron fue algo natural y salvaje, pero que provocó culpa y arrepentimientos en Thor, porque era su hermano, porque no era lo correcto. Loki sabía que en realidad no lo eran, y era consciente de que Thor poseía ese dato, sin embargo, la moral patética que insistía en poseer era lo que guiaba sus acciones, y es que; no le sorprendía que Thor no supiera lo que significaba para él, no era como si Loki se abriese lo suficiente con alguien para decirle todo lo que se suscita en su mente, aparte que también sabía que Thor no era el más perspicaz.

Sin embargo, la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos, y Thor tardaba más en volver de cada expedición, y cuando Loki supo de la midgardiana Jane Foster, fue la cumbre de todo lo que podía soportar su autocontrol.

—Thor, ¿te das cuenta que arriesgas todo lo que tienes al tener una relación con la midgardiana? Estás desobedeciendo a tu muy querido padre, y no conforme con eso, dejas de lado a tus amigos y tu tiempo libre lo ocupa volver a Midgard para verla e intentar salvar su mundo, desentendiéndote de todos los demás —recriminó Loki, sin mencionar sus sentimientos, porque eso sería atroz, si algo había aprendido en toda su existencia había sido a callar, mentir y manipular para obtener lo que desea, sin dejarse en evidencia pues estaba solo y dudaba que alguien velara por él realmente, porque el cariño de su hermano se sentía muy bien y lo necesitaba hasta el punto de sentir ansiedad sin tenerlo, pero sabía que nada era correspondido, y que era más complicado mentirse a sí mismo que al resto.

Loki apreció en la mirada prístina de Thor, cómo éste se conflictuaba debido a sus responsabilidades y las faltas que cometía.

—Soy consciente de lo que mencionas, hermano, pero no por ello debo dejar mi labor, porque hay muchos peligros en aquel mundo, y algunos de ellos nos afectarían a la larga —respondió Thor, y Loki apretó sus puños por la frustración de saber que ni enfrentándole conseguiría que atendiera a alguna de sus razones para hacerle dudar y obligarle a quedarse en Asgard sin la humana.

Un pánico, que no se permitió demostrar en sus facciones, se anidó en su pecho.

Se hizo a un lado, y sirvió dos jarras de licor asgardiano, consiguiendo que Thor al verlo hacer eso sonriera.

—¿Me estás retando, hermano? Creo que me subestimas y más cuando no tienes mucho aguante como para una competencia —comentó Thor, animado por el cambio abrupto de tema.

Loki le ofreció una media sonrisa, y le tendió la jarra.

—Creo que el que subestima es otro, poseo mucho tiempo libre y la imaginación para mis actividades se me acaba —dijo Loki.

Thor ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. —Nunca pensé que te aburrirías de tus infinitos libros, es decir, yo los aborrezco y dudo que entretengan pero siempre te vi tan entregado a ellos que no creí que te aburrieras.

—No es que me aburran, sino que a veces uno busca algo diferente y con mucha más adrenalina —habló Loki, para después pegarse el borde de la jarra a los labios. Thor hizo lo propio, para luego empinarla y tomar todo el contenido.

Loki sólo mantuvo la jarra contra sus labios, y vio cómo Thor caía cuan largo era al piso. No era nada letal, pero sí lo suficientemente adulterado para conseguir el Dios del trueno perdiera el sentido.

Lo elevó y postró en la cama, atando su cuerpo con cadenas, sin un ápice de duda, estaba dispuesto a todo para tenerlo por siempre a su lado. Poco inportaba Odín o la mismísima Frigga, a la cuál le debía respeto por haberle brindado el cariño de una madre sin ser su sangre, pero esto le superaba, la necesidad de tenerlo junto a sí era algo que trascendía sobre sus propia cordura. Thor era la perdición que adoraba con cada tramo de su cuerpo.

Abrió la gaveta, sacando un recipiente antiguo más poderoso de lo que su apariencia podría lucir, a simple vista parecía una urna con runas antiguas ininteligibles, sin embargo, dentro estaba el aliento fétido y mortífero de Jörmungandr, el cual había conseguido a sabiendas de que su poder podría matar hasta el propio Thor.

Formó un campo alrededor suyo y abrió la urna, percantándose cómo salía la nube venenosa, y el brillo de Thor iba extinguiéndose.

Cerró la urna, y se echó al lado de Thor, sintiendo cómo estaba conpleto del objeto de su admiración, cómo las ansias iban amainando en su ser. Thor estaría por siempre a su lado, y nadie podría impedírselo.


End file.
